


Only Human

by go_nuclear



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Yandere, just a little self indulgent, violence cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_nuclear/pseuds/go_nuclear
Summary: You'd never thought you'd so easily get kidnapped by one of the Chimera Ants.You found it even more absurd that you looked at him the way you did.
Relationships: Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the few yandere fics i've written, but i'm pretty proud of how it turned out. please read with caution!

You awoke to the sound of violins. No, one violin, playing a solemn tune that rippled through the dark room you found yourself in. Your wrists were bound to an uncomfortable wooden chair, the base of which dug into the aching small of your back. You didn’t struggle against the restraints out of fear of alerting your captor, instead trying to assess what exactly had landed you in this situation.

The last thing you remembered was breaking off with one of your fellow beast Hunters, tracking a trail left by one of those infernal Chimera Ants. You cringed when you heard their voices, turning to the place your partner had occupied with wide eyes and a complaint upon your lips. 

The last thing you’d seen before you were knocked out was a tall, thin figure with a black cape, his amber eyes staring down at your shivering self. Your last thought, strange as it was, was how disarmingly attractive he was, his blonde hair glittering like an angel’s in the late afternoon sun. 

You could only guess he’d been the one to kidnap and bind you, although you couldn’t quite figure out if he was the one playing the violin as well. If he was a Chimera Ant you’d have explanation enough for why he’d taken you, but you didn’t quite believe creatures such as them were capable of learning something as intricate and intensive as the _violin_. 

“Oh dear, you’ve awoken before I’ve finished,” A voice spoke from within the shadowy recesses of the room, the music grinding to a halt with the words. “How absolutely _tragic.”_ The voice sighed, setting down the violin on what sounded like a nearby table. “No matter, it’s far more pressing that you’ve woken up so soon.” 

From out of the shadows stepped the same man you’d seen before, although now much closer and illuminated by the blue tint of the moon overhead. You could see that he was wearing finely made clothes, the collar of his shirt bearing a strange resemblance to a butterfly’s wings. He stood with the pride and regality of someone who thought quite highly of himself, the way he looked at you only cementing your suspicions. 

He floated to you, his thin fingers taking a moment to graze against your chin before he tipped your gaze upward, the slightest smirk on his face. “You’re one of the Hunters looking for my King, aren’t you?” 

You shifted your gaze away from him, squirming against your restraints as you kept your mouth tightly shut. 

He clicked his tongue. “That _must_ mean you are. And you made yourself so easy to catch...how absolutely delightful!” 

He stepped back and clapped his hands together, the sound making you startle. He spun on his heel and tipped his head toward the sky, the cape at his back stirring against an unknown breeze. 

“Who the hell are you?” You finally growled, hoping that your protest would be enough of a distraction to give you time to formulate a plan. 

He slowly turned, giving a hum you could only describe as dreamy. “The King’s royal guard and most trusted advisor, Shaiapouf.” 

Your brows twitched. You hadn’t known many of the Ants’ names, but none had been quite as strange as _Shaiapouf._ Although, that was a far less pressing issue than the fact that he appeared to be so close to the King (and, to some extent, how absolutely _proud_ he was of that fact). You were hardly the most important person on the extermination expedition, more simply someone in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the way Shaiapouf looked at you made it seem like he’d captured you for personal reasons rather than duty. 

“And what might _your_ name be, dear human?” Shaiapouf leaned forward, his gold eyes searching your face expectantly. 

You thought to lie, to give some kind of half-assed moniker in case you escaped, but by the way Shaiapouf looked at you you didn’t expect it would be easy to trick him. “(Name).” 

He hummed and stood back, the light above bathing him in a heavenly glow. It was only then that you realized he bore the traits of a butterfly, the cape at his back a pair of black folded wings that twitched with anticipation. The way he looked at you wasn’t ravenous like you’d expected from someone of his kind. No, it was the gaze of someone who had hatred brewing just below the surface, barely disguised by a sick curiosity. He looked like he wanted to tear you apart—not for food but for _pleasure_. 

“Now then, what shall I do with you, (Name)? Torture you and deliver you to my King for questioning? Or maybe get those answers out of your loathsome little mouth myself?” He’d resumed his position in front of you, his hand once again resting just below your chin. 

He reached up to grab your cheeks, his thin fingers biting into your jaw as you squirmed under his grasp. He yanked your head toward him, his face only a handful of centimeters away from yours. His eyes seemed glazed over, as if he was operating on instinct instead of rationale. His nails dug into the soft flesh of your cheeks like pins, no doubt drawing blood if they remained much longer. 

“Why does he care for you so? You _filthy_ human, scum of the Earth. A King should _never_ care for the dirt beneath his feet, much less a speck as insignificant as _you_.” Shaiapouf raked his fingers down your jaw, leaving stinging scratches behind as he slowly removed his hand. 

Wherever those words had come from, it was far from anger directed at you. “Who are you so pissed at?” You snapped, knowing it would only serve to injure you more. 

Shaiapouf slapped you, the impact upon your wounds making you double over as much as you could. His chest heaved, eyes glittering as he glared at you. “How _dare_ you speak out of turn, human.” 

“You’ve only kidnapped me to take your anger out on another human, haven’t you?” Why were you challenging him like this? Did you _want_ to die? “I’m not the girl you want, am I?” 

Shaiapouf’s jaw clenched. “You shut your mouth.” 

You smirked at him and pressed on. “So then why _am_ I here? To be your plaything, or something else?” 

Shaiapouf’s wings unfurled, hurling his body toward you, his hands outstretched to wrap around your neck. He landed on top of you, the force tipping your chair back with a hard _thunk_ as his fingers pressed against your windpipe. You gasped for breath beneath him, tears springing into your eyes as you looked up at him. 

In the haze of slipping consciousness you felt as you had when you’d first seen him, full of the incorrect attraction that drove a man to madness. You’d somehow, in the scant seconds you had left, made peace with the fact that you would be dying by Shaiapouf’s hand. You felt your body relax just as he removed his hands, his breathing labored as he stared down at you with vacant eyes. 

You gulped in air, bracing yourself against the cold floor as your lungs filled with blissful oxygen. Shaiapouf didn’t move from his position, the weight of his body against yours stirring something within you. You tried to turn your head to look away, as if that would help your situation, but felt his hand force your sight back to him. 

“You,” he growled, the sting of his fingers making your jaw clench, “you repulsive _beast_.” 

There were no comebacks to be made now. No snappy answers or stinging jabs. There was only a whirlwind of emotions that stormed within you, your body succumbing to the spell Shaiapouf had put you under. 

“How dare you exist in my presence, meddling with my convictions. My _duty_.” His fingers slipped against the scratches, his face now a breath away from yours. “Ruining me like this.” 

Shaiapouf’s lips met your own, filling you with a dangerous electricity. As you kissed him back you felt yourself craving his taste more and more, your hands slipping around his waist as you pulled him against your body. This was wrong and you knew it, but his kiss was nothing short of intoxicating. 

He pulled away, oddly breathless, the faintest hint of a dangerous smile on his parted lips. He pushed himself off of you, dusting off his hands before extending one to you. It was strange, taking the hand that had almost ended your life, but you knew you could escape at any moment with a few quick movements. 

“We should do this again sometime,” You said with a sly smile, your hand lingering in his. 

“If the King were to find out about this, I’d bring immeasurable shame upon my status as his royal guard!” Shaiapouf announced, clutching your hand dramatically. 

“Then he won’t find out.” You didn’t know where this determination had come from, but something in you wanted desperately to maintain this forbidden romance. 

“I’ll hold you to that, human. If the King finds out I’ll personally see to it that you’re hunted down and killed.” 

“Well then, I’ll just make sure that he doesn’t.” 

You smiled at Shaiapouf, strange as it was, falling into the kiss he had pulled you into. You knew how dangerous this was, how absolutely _asinine_ pursuing a relationship with the man just below your greatest enemy was, but you couldn’t deny the alluring trance Shaiapouf had put you under. 

And you didn’t _want_ to deny it. 


End file.
